parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Welcome Home (Artemis
A Welcome Home is the ninth episode from Season 3 of Artemis & Friends. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Anne, Max, and Ash are playing on the playground until Artemis comes to life and the group runs into Alvin. He tells them he's building a surprise for the Treehouse. Lita arrives soon after Alvin leaves, with one of the puppies that her dog Princess had. She can't take care of him, as she already has a parakeet, a dog, and a cat; so she's looking for someone to adopt him. Anne explains adoption to the other kids, as she was adopted herself. None of the kids seem to be able to adopt the puppy, since Ash can't have one until his birthday, Max already has a dog, and Anne would have to ask her mom about adopting a puppy and was thinking about getting a cat. The kids decide to make posters to show that Lita's puppy needs a home, but they lose him soon after they're done. They find him and they go up to the treehouse to see Alvin's surprise, which is revealed to be a "bird village." Artemis and the kids decide to build the puppy a doghouse after seeing the village. Lita goes down to stay with the puppy, while Artemis and the others begin to build the doghouse. Anne comes down to see Lita, who feels bad that she can't keep the puppy. While Lita goes up to see the doghouse, Anne comforts the puppy and sings to him that he'll have "someone to love him forever." Artemis and the other kids bring the doghouse down to the classroom. Anne decides that she wants to adopt the puppy, if her mom says it's OK, so he can really have a home. Cast: * Barney - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Carlos - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Jason - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Julie - Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) * Min - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Shawn - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Songs: # Artemis Theme Song # Little Red Caboose # Johnny Works with One Hammer # BINGO # My Family's Just Right for Me # Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone # Four Little Chickadees # Someone to Love You Forever # That's a Home to Me # I Love You Trivia: * In the episode Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, Anne brings the puppy to school and reveals that she named him Scooter. * Anne sings the first three lines of I Love You by herself, before everybody else joins in. * Both Lita/Sailor Jupiter and Ash Ketchum were voiced by the late Veronika Neugebauer in German. * Both Max Taylor and Ash Ketchum were voiced by Veronica Taylor. Gallery: Artemis in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Barney Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Carlos Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Jason Anne Shirley.jpg|Anne Shirley as Julie Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Min Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville as Shawn Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Luke Yannuzzi